Information may be carried in a computer network by a line encoded data stream. The information may be arranged into Ethernet packets transporting Ethernet frames. Each Ethernet frame is generally proceeded by a preamble and start frame delimiter, for example, which are generally both part of the Ethernet packet. The line encoded data stream may be transmitted along a network cable in the form of an optical fibre network cable or an electrical network cable (“copper network cable”), or wirelessly transmitted.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to modify a line encoded data stream. An example of modifying a line encoded data stream is filtering the line encoded data stream.
Some technologies may simply not function unless communications latency is sufficiently small. In other applications, the latency of a communication may be, in some circumstances, an important factor in securing a favourable outcome. For example, being the first to have a complete electronic trade order received by a stock exchange may establish trade priority. Advantage can then be taken of favourable prices for financial instruments, examples of which include but are not limited to shares, derivatives and futures. Being the first to receive market information may enable a trader to take advantage of favourable market conditions before others. In another example, a favourable outcome for an individual playing a networked electronic game may be determinant on the latency of a gaming command received by a gaming system. Being able to send a low latency instruction to place a wager or a bid at an auction, for example, may increase the probability of securing good odds, a good price, or a successful purchase. Furthermore, it may be desirable, in at least some circumstances, to keep communications confidential.